Quand Sakura sort
by Nenuphar Reveuse
Summary: One shot. Sakura rencontre Itachi lors d'une sortie. Les conditions vont alors lui permettre de profiter de ce dernier. Pauvre Itachi, il va subir une des nuits les plus terribles de sa vie...  persos OOC/lemon


Me voici avec un one shot un peu délire dans lequel Sakura fait subir un sort peu enviable à ce pauvre Itachi, histoire de changer un peu :p ! Vous vous en doutez, les persos sont plutôt OOC. Itachi ne serait jamais si passif et Sakura si perverse xD mais bon... D'ailleurs je sait que ca ne se voit pas du tout mais Sakura est un personnages que j'affectionne beaucoup, donc pour une fois je lui est permise d'être méchante et égoïste !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Ethan !

Hope you like it (l)

Une porte se ferma. Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi de 18 ans, venait de sortir du bureau de l'hokage les bras remplit de document . Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle jouait les secrétaires pour sa supérieur. Et ça commençait d'ailleurs très sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait besoin de voir du pays, de sortir, d'une mission quoi.

Tous en y réfléchissant elle accélérait le pas. Plus vite elle arriverait chez elle, plus vite elle pourrait commencer son travail et le terminer. Il suffisait de remplir des lettres, écrire des excuses, lires des requêtes, et tout un tas d'autre chose dont l'hokage se débarrassait volontiers. Et, pensant à ces passionnantes tâches, Sakura n'entendit pas les deux voix aiguës qui caquetaient dans tous l'étage. Si bien qu'elle entra en collision avec l'une de leur détentrice et fit tomber tous les documents qu'elle portait. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute, elle ce précipita par terre pour tous ramasser quand une des deux voie se fit entendre :

-Alors Sakura ! Tu dis ne même plus bonjour !

La dénommée Sakura releva la tête et aperçus alors deux de ses collègues ; Ino et Hinata. Les voir ne la ravissait pas vraiment ; elle avait envie de tous, sauf de faire la conversation avec ces fille là. La demoiselle se promit alors de tout faire pour écourter la discussion le plus possible et répondit :

-Bonjour, excusez moi les filles j'ai du travail.

Se relevant, elle voulut s'éclipser mais Ino la retint fermement par le poignet.

-Attends, te sauves pas ! Tu cours ou comme ça ? demanda la blonde.

-Je te l'ai dit ; j'ai du travail !

-Oui mais tu travailles tout le temps ! Tu devrais réclamer plus de mission à Tsunade-sama ! Ca te ferais du bien.

Sakura baissa les yeux et son regards tomba inévitablement sur les dossiers qu'elle tenait dans son bras libre. Bien sur elle ne demandait que cela, des missions. Mais l'hokage semblait ne pas tenir à ce que la rose sorte en ce moment. Dans le fond, Sakura se disait qu'elle pouvait comprendre, que Naruto était déjà très embêtant à vouloir toujours sortir du village pour chercher Sasuke et qu'il n'était pas utile qu'elle aussi se mette à réclamer des mission à tout bout de champ. Néanmoins, elle commençait à se dire que si elle restait encore chez elle, elle allait exploser... C'est alors que, semblable à une délivrance, la douce voie d'Hinata se fit entendre :

-T...Tu sais Sakura-chan... Ino avait prévus de m'emmener en boîte de nuit pour fêter le succé de notre mission... Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux.

-Tout à fais ,renchéris Ino, ça te changerais de tes papiers.

Sakura réfléchis tout de même quelque seconde, mais son cerveau, trop endormis par les paperasses qu'elle remplissait par centaines depuis des semaines, ne répondait plus de rien. Elle soupira et accepta finalement la proposition.

"Mais pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?" se lamenta la kunoïchi aux cheveux rose.

Elle se trouvait seule assise au bar, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, qui plus est avec une tenue qui lui déplaisait totalement. Et tous ca c'étais la faute d'Ino qui avait insisté pour que Sakura s'habille sexy et se maquille. Résultat : elle ressemblait à une voiture volée. Tout le monde ne regardait qu'elle et la jeune femme détestait ca. Elle portait un mini haut rose foncé décolleté qui laisser voir une belle partie de sa poitrine ainsi que son nombril, une jupe noir très courte et des bottes talons à talons.

Autant dire que tous les hommes autour d'elle lui envoyaient divers signes, clin d'oeuil, baisers, ect... Sans parler de tous ceux qui étaient venues lui demander une danse ou lui proposer un verre. Pour combler le tout, cela faisait plus d'une demi heure que Hinata et Ino s'étaient éclipsées on ne sait ou.

Sakura commençait à se demander si venir dans cette boîte ne l'avait pas au finale plus déprimée qu'autre chose. Tous les hommes au tour d'elle lui rappelait soit Naruto, soit Sasuke. La rose songea que ses inquiétudes vis à vis de ces deux là devenaient pathologique.

Regardant autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une de ses amie ninja, Sakura croisa un regard noir qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle n'en crus d'abords pas ses yeux, mais avec une telle frimousse il était tout à fait impossible de se tromper : Itachi Uchiwa se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle et la dévorait des yeux. La demoiselle regarda à gauche puis à droite mais apparemment c'était bien elle qu'il regardait. Et pour couronner le tous il venait de se lever et semblait se diriger vers elle. Sakura pris peur ; elle voulut se sauver mais sa jupe était prise dans sa chaise. Pas le temps de réfléchir au moyen de la décoincer : soit Sakura tirait de toute ces forces sur son vêtement (ce qui laisserait libre vue à tout le monde sur sa jolie culotte et du même coup déchirerait la jupe qui lui avait couté une fortune), soit elle restait sur place et tentait de tenir tête au membre de l'akatsuki (sachant qu'au milieu de cette foule, il n'y avait pas de risque que celui-ci l'attaque). Optant pour le deuxième choix elle vit donc ce regard s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Ce regard qui ressemblait tant à celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke... Elle repensa à son équipier de la team 7... Elle revoyait ses traits, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Elle sentait sa froideur, son mépris vis à vis d'elle. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire s'intéresser à elle... L'Uchiwa ne l'avait jamais regardé comme tous les hommes présent dans la pièce ce soir là. Comme Itachi...

Itachi qui d'ailleurs fus très vite trop proche de la rose à son gout. Elle lui lança un regard noir, attendant qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieux de cela le brun se tourna vers son voisin de droite et entrepris de lui parler d'une voix très mielleuse. Sakura ouvris des yeux rond. Elle était là, seule, habiller comme une prostituer et Itachi lui préférait son voisin ! Itachi, gay ? Mais même étant homosexuel, il était impensable qu'il puisse l'ignorer de la sorte. Elle enrageait intérieurement que le seule homme qu'elle aurait potentiellement put désirer la méprise totalement totalement. Itachi était exactement pareil que Sasuke. Et elle était alors dans un tel état de frustration qu'elle s'incrusta d'un coup dans la conversation de Itachi et son voisin :

-Hey ! Y'en a un de vous deux qui serait gentil au point de m'offrir un vers ?

Si Itachi lui lança un regard noir, le voisin , par contre, semblait ravis que la jeune demoiselle s'intéresse à lui. Et tous en commençant à la draguer il lui offrit son verre d'alcool. Mais Itachi ne voulant pas lâcher prise, il continuait son numéro avec le jeune homme :

-Dis t'es tellement mignon, tu veux pas venir chez moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais comme il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé, Sakura tenta sa chance :

-Tu sais moi je veux bien venir chez toi ! Lança-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Itachi dans un ultime effort tenta alors en s'adressant au voisin :

-Tu veux venir prendre un verre chez moi alors ?

Et heureusement (ou malheureusement peut-être ?) pour Itachi, ce dernier répondit :

-Je veux bien aller n'importe ou si la demoiselle m'accompagne !

Oubliant totalement Ino, Hinata, l'appartenance d'Itachi à l'akatsuki et son statuts de ninja, Sakura enchaîna tout en lançant un clin d'oeuil à l'Uchiwa ;

-Je serais ravie de voir ton intérieur !

Et voilà comment Sakura se retrouva assise dans un canapé qu'Itachi affirmait être le sien. Celui-ci faisait alors des efforts surhumain pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de l'ex-voisin de la demoiselle dont le prénom s'avérait être Ethan. Cela d'ailleurs ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

Le brun s'approcha de ses deux invités pour leur proposer les verres qu'ils tenaient à la main.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas vouloir porter ses lèvres ailleurs que sur celles d'Itachi. C'est donc à ce moment précis que la ninja décida que ca bouche se sentait seul depuis trop longtemps. Et donc, sans prévenir personne, peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou de sa rage (elle même ne savait pas très bien), Sakura se jeta brusquement sur Itachi, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ce dernier fut d'abord trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit et la langue de la jeune femme pus aisément s'enfoncer entre ses lèvres. Elle en profita donc pour couler ses mains délicatement dans le dos du brun puis atteindre ses fesses. Autant dire que L'uchiwa n'appréciait pas du tout. Une fois le choc passé, il

repoussa, sans violence ni délicatesse, (fidel à sa froideur habituel) la demoiselle s'en plus s'en préoccuper. Il s'approcha alors d'Ethan et se mit à le draguer ouvertement. Sakura en fut terriblement énervé, elle était ignorée, bafouée...

Sans plus prendre le temps de réfléchir, répondant uniquement à ses bas instincts, la jeune femme se jeta sur Itachi et l'embrassa à nouveaux mais en le tenant plus fermement. Itachi ne réussi pas cette fois à se défaire sans un peu de violence. Mais la rose le poussa avec force sur le divan et se plaça immédiatement sur son ventre, entreprenait déjà à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Itachi commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il était sur le point de la repousser le plus brutalement du monde lorsqu'il s'aperçus que le jeune homme assis sur le fauteuil d'en face lui accordait absolument toute son attention. Du moin, Ethan observait Itachi et Sakura mais pour l'Uchiwa ce qui comptait, c'était de capturer son regard, donc il se laissa faire.

Sakura, de son côté, plaça sa bouche au niveau du coup et tenta maladroitement d'y laisser une marque de succion. Elle aspirait la peau du mieux qu'elle pouvait, remuant la langue, jouant de la machoire, s'aidant quelque peu de ses dents mais le manque d'expérience l'emporta. Lorsqu'elle retira son visage elle constata que sa tentative de suçon était un échec. Cela ne contribua pas à la mettre de meilleur humeur. Agacée contre elle-même, la rose se mis à lécher le collier d'os un peux plus sauvagement. Itachi en profita pour passer une main dans son coup douloureux et essuyer la salive restante, tandis que le haut de son torse subissait déjà le même sort. Sakura tenta d'exciter son partenaire et laissa échapper de petits gémissements tout en glissant ses lèvres vers la poitrine du brun. Celui-ci, ignorant tant bien que mal la sensation désagréable que la machoire de la kunoïchi lui procurait, remarqua avec déception que le regard d'Ethan était entièrement centré sur les fesses de celle-ci. Il ne contait pas laisser Sakura avoir toute l'attention pour elle mais d'un autre côté, s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre Ethan et lui, il aurait préféré être vu comme uke plutôt que comme seme. Il n'était donc pas question de se faire sauvage avec le demoiselle. Itachi s'évertua alors à passer ses mains sur le corps de sa partenaire. Ainsi il était actif tout en restant soumis, c'était parfait.

Sauf que cela eu pour effet de conforter Sakura dans son exploration du corps masculin. Se sentant plus qu'encouragée, elle se mit à mordiller son téton. Ces morsures répétitives eurent pour effet de soulever un petits cris de douleur de la part d'Itachi. Il sentis le regard d'Ethan se porter sur son visage rougissant. Il songea qu'il devait avoir l'air chaudement excité pas la ninja alors que la seul source de son plaisir était le regard que lui portais indirectement le jeune homme qui les observaient.

A ce moment, Sakura céda à l'excitation et passa directement du mamelon du brun à la fermeture de l'unique vêtement qu'il portais encore. Hargneusement, elle tira sur le tissus, le faisant glissait sur la peau pâle du criminel, dévoilant peu à peu le pubis de ce dernier. Il se laissa docilement faire, bien que son visage montrait quelques signes d'appréhensions.

Et il n'y avait pas que son visage qui commençait à réagir face à la brutalité de la rose. En effet une certaine zone de son corps semblait apprécier d'être stimulée. Ce début d'érection n'échappa pas à Sakura qui chercha à se faire plus douce et caressa la région génital avec ces mains à travers l'habit.

Itachi se redressa sur les coude. Il passa rapidement son regard sur la jeune femme qui s'affairait au niveau de son pubis, puis il tourna la tête afin de capter l'attention d'Ethan. Une vague de chaleur et de bien être traversa son corps lorsqu'il réalisa que l'homme de ses désirs détaillait consciencieusement son entre jambe, lui même déjà bien durcis pas l'excitation. Et plus Itachi sentais ce regard qu'il interprétait lui être entièrement destiné, plus son désirs montait. Et par conséquence plus la zone que Sakura manipulait se durcissait.

Dans une autre vague d'excitation, celle-ci acheva brutalement de déshabiller son partenaire. Elle entrepris ensuite de retirer ses propres vêtement tandis qu'Itachi tentait de réprimer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il sentais le regard d'Ethan sur lui, sur cette partie de son corps. C'était suffisant pour l'exciter, il arrivait encore à en oublier la jeune femme. Celle-ci, une fois en sous-vêtement, ce replaça dans une position plus confortable au dessus de l'Uchiwa. Elle finissait de se déplacer lorsqu'elle pris conscience du corps soumis qui s'offrait à elle. La jeune femme pris donc un instant pour scruter chaque recoin de ce qu'elle considérait comme la chose la plus désirable au monde.

La kunoïchi le mangeait des yeux. Combien de temps encore Itachi devrait-il supportais cela ?

Il tenta de soutenir le regard de la rose mais cela lui était quasiment impossible. Les yeux de cette dernière affirmait clairement

:

"Tu vas souffrir, Itachi !"

Il voulus se redresser complétement mais Sakura lui assena un violent coup à la poitrine qui le fit se recoucher et le sonna pendant quelques secondes. Elle empoigna le sexe qui n'étais pas encore tout à fait dressé et bougea sa main de haut en bas sur l'organe.

Itachi n'appréciait pas particulièrement, la jeune femme s'y prenait mal. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait le geste dur à exécuter. Elle remplaça donc sans plus de douceur sa main par sa bouche. Cherchant la méthode, elle tenta d'abord d'engloutir le plus possible de chaire en elle. Mais lorsque

l'organe attegnit le fond de sa gorge Sakura eu une légère nausée et se redressa immédiatement.

Elle songea alors qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour tous ce qui concernait le fait de se servir de sa bouche. Seulement cette fois il était hors de question pour la jeune femme de se laisser abattre. Elle se remit donc à la tache, exécutant cette fois de petits va et viens.

La sensation que le brun ressentis fus beaucoup moin désagréable que la première fois. Il s'imaginait Ethan à la place de sa partenaire. Itachi fantasma sur le fait qu'il pourrait apprendre à Ethan comment lui donner du plaisir. Il ne pus alors s'empêcher de gémir :

-Hum... Plus vite...

Sakura fus surprise d'entendre l'Uchiwa se laisser aller de la sorte. Elle accéda donc à cette demande et accéléra le mouvement de ses lèvres humides sur la verges. Elle continua ce traitement quelques secondes puis en eu asser. Elle retira les dernier vêtement qu'elle portais et songea qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi prenne de plaisir. La rose se plaça donc au dessus des hanches d'Itachi et frotta son sexe contre le pubis de ce dernier, poussant de léger soupirs de contentement. Le brun fut surpris que sa partenaire ce donne du plaisir de la sorte, néanmoins ce n'était pas désagréable pour lui alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer être avec Ethan. Le jeune homme d'ailleurs se caressait doucement, toujours observateur de la scène.

Les deux sexes humides, palpitants l'un contre l'autre, procuraient une sensation de bien-être extraordinaire à la rose. Malgré cela, elle décida que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle se mit à genoux et écarta les jambes au dessus des parties génitales d'Itachi.

Attrapant son pénis et le plaçant à contre le fente de son sexes, Sakura songea :

"Ma première fois. Ca va peut-être faire mal, je ne suis pas protégée, et puis c'est un instant particulier, je devrais peut-être prendre mon temps..."

Mais l'excitation pris le pas sur tout le reste. Sans même lancer un regard à Itachi, la jeune femme s'enfonça, plus ou moin délicatement, sur l'organe masculin.

On pouvait entendre dans la pièce le bruit de frottement que produisait Ethan qui accélérait sa masturbation. Il observait attentivement la jeune femme qui ne bougeait plus.

Itachi lança un regard à sa partenaire ; elle avait les yeux vague, ses deux mains était appuyées sur le ventre du ninja, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à se tenir droite sur la queue de celui-ci. Comme elle ne bronchais pas, il songea que le jeune femme devait être déçue (peut-être avait-elle eu mal) et qu'elle devait sans doute vouloir arrêter. Il était sur le point de se redresser lorsque Sakura remua enfin la tête. Elle releva doucement son visage. Itachi l'observa, s'attendant à une mine déçue, mais

lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et pour cause : la kunoïchi souriait, d'un sourire étrange, presque sadique.

Sans plus attendre la jeune femme commença violemment à remuer les hanches. Chaque mouvement procurait une douleur fulgurante à l'Uchiwa, il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible mais malgrè tout, il y prenait quand même une sorte de plaisir.

Soit son penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme était plus présent que ce qu'il pensait, soit il commençait à développer un attrait pour le masochissme.

Sakura, elle, prenait carrément son pied. Jamais elle n'avait connus une tel extase, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulus que ca s'arrête. Dans son plaisir elle en avait même réussis à totalement oublier son partenaire.

Ce que d'ailleurs ce derniers ne pouvait plus faire ; impossible pour lui d'ignorer la kunoïchi. Elle était d'une violence et d'une brutalité comme il n'en avait jamais vus. La jeune femme claquait son corps contre le sien, enfoncant son sex en elle, l'étouffant, le comprimant. Et cela ne lui suffisait pas. Sur le moment elle en voulait plus. Plus fort, plus vite, plus gros. Elle voulait se sentir remplie.

La rose attrapa les hanches de son partenaires afin de mieux maîtriser la pénétration. Ces mains tels des griffes lacerait la peau du ninja.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière tant son extase était divine.

Quelque chose de liquide gicla sur sa poitrine mais elle étais tellement déconnecté de la réalité qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son plaisir devenait impossible à contenir, peu à peu sa gorge échappait à son contrôle et ainsi elle se mit à crier les seuls mots présents dans son

esprits : "oui, oui !"

C'était divin, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots.

Itachi n'osait plus bouger tant il était impressionné par la perversité de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci sentais l'orgasme approcher. Tous son corps se tendis et ces cris se firent plus aigus. Elle planta ses ongles sur la peau du ventre d'Itachi pour tenter de canaliser son plaisir. Tout au tour d'elle tournait.

C'est alors que dans un hurlement d'extase, Sakura joui.

Chaque contraction de son vagin provoqua une douleur indescriptible à Itachi qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger cris de douleur.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le corps d'Itachi, les yeux et la bouche marquant une expression de bonheur indescriptible.

Puis, prenant appuis sur le torse de son partenaire, Sakura se redressa. Elle fis sortir d'elle le sexe d'Itachi saignant et à demi dressé. Le pauvre ninja n'avait même pas eu d'orgasme mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

L'Uchiwa chercha Ethan des yeux mais il ne le trouva pas. Il compris en voyant la poitrine de Sakura couverte de sperme ; il avait tout simplement joui puis était partis. Il soupira...

Il entendis la porte se fermer, la jeune femme venait de partir.

Sakura rentrais chez elle. Le doux sourire qu'elle arborait n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Elle songeait que sa première fois n'aurait pas pus être plus parfaite... Elle était heureuse. Oui, vraiment ! Elle se souviendrais toute sa vie de cette soirée. Néanmoins, le jeune femme se demanda si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait dans toute cette histoire. Tous ce qui c'était passé ne tenait pas debout, mais le plus invraisemblable de tous, c'était les deux phrases qui tournait inlassablement dans son esprits :

"J'ai violé Itachi Uchiwa !

Et j'en suis fier..."

Bon ben voilà, ma p'tite Saku est devenue une femme ! J'espère que c'était réaliste (mais en même temps j'en doute vraiment) et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes ou de répétions. Surtout que c'était ma première 'fic, ah j'en revient pas x) ! Bref...

Ne soyez pas indulgent, si quelque chose ne va pas je veux savoir lol.

Et merci d'avoir lus jusqu'ici 3


End file.
